


【瓜梅】【肉馅小咸饼】我执

by Joannas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joannas/pseuds/Joannas
Summary: 皮克：“求不得的就别求了！“里奥：“不听不听王八念经。”皮克：“强扭的瓜不甜！”里奥：“不甜我蘸酱吃。”





	【瓜梅】【肉馅小咸饼】我执

瓜迪奥拉的心情非常的复杂，因为他两个小时的辅导时间已经结束了，里奥却没有来过一次。

好吧，也不是说里奥就一定非要来他的办公室，更别提里奥现在技术上来讲已经不是他的学生了，他本来就不该来。

但是那个孩子却似乎从不甚在意那些应不应该的事情。每次他每次都会静悄悄地落座与圆桌的角落，然后在和佩普对上视线的时候晕红着脸颊，漂亮地绽开笑容。佩普的学生们谈柏拉图，叔本华，还是费尔巴哈，而佩普不总是会操控谈话，可是不管是谁在开口，里奥都只会把目光投向佩普。

佩普偶尔也会端端地直视回去。“你在这里干什么？”他会这样用无奈的目光无声地询问着那个孩子，可是里奥就算连耳朵都羞红了也不肯转开一下目光。他每次都会窘迫地轻咬着自己的嘴唇，半是哀求半是渴慕地望着佩普，目光那样真挚明亮，所以到头来，其实每次先转开视线的人都是佩普。

然后到了讨论结束的时间，当其余学生们三三两两地在道谢后准备纷纷离开的时候，里奥就会把他拿出来的那几张纸磨磨蹭蹭地塞进包里又拿出来，一支笔能掉上个五遍，直到确保办公室里只剩下他和佩普两个人。

“教授。”他每每都会这样轻轻唤佩普，而这明明是个疏离而又彰显权威的头衔，却在那孩子带着轻颤的软糯声音下甜到几欲勾人犯罪。

佩普有时候在这时就便会不禁想，他曾经认识过的那个里奥去哪了呢？他曾经认识过一个里奥，而那是一个害羞到只敢藏在阶梯教室里错落的阴影里，整整半个学期不敢跟他搭上一句话的半大孩子。

那个时候的里奥就像是一只从未见过生人的雪兔，只会睁着大大的眼睛，怔怔远望着他，干净的眼底倒映着一切。但是那尾曾经只要警觉半点风吹草动就会藏回去的小兔子已经长大了。佩普曾经把兔子抱在怀里过，而兔子明明是胆子那么小的生物——佩普能感觉到他手心里的那只小可怜的心跳快到让他甚至担心会不会撞破那单薄的胸膛的地步——却在养熟了之后就算还是怕到打着哆嗦，也会固执地缩紧在他胸膛上。

和那个孩子真的很像。

但是有的时候，佩普也觉得那孩子还真是一只老实单纯的兔子。因为就算只剩下他们两个人，那个孩子也只会一遍又一遍地问他愿不愿意去看一场他的比赛。佩普其实从来都没有回复过他，他却每每都会乖顺地嘟哝着给他胆小的教授找好的理由，然后继续一直问下去。

直到上一次。

“教授，我们又赢啦，就是赢的太难了，上一场。我们踢得不太好，所以你没看到也好。还好所幸是赢了。英国那边的大学踢球都好凶啊…”当时里奥又在那里小小声地嘟哝着，无意识般地揉了揉自己的膝盖，而佩普就是被那个动作激怒的。

事实上，他去看了那场比赛。他去看了那个孩子的所有比赛，一场不落，而且每看完一场都会比前一场之后更加火冒三丈。

他只是没有必要告诉那个孩子，告诉他是怎样在看到对手毫无理由地推搡踢踏那孩子之后气到几欲发抖，告诉他自己看到里奥仍然无奈地，好脾气地笑着的时候是有多深重地叹息着，告诉他自己有多不愿看到那个孩子辛苦地肩扛着责任的重负，在失误或者落后时紧锁眉头。或是他有多想把那个孩子拥入自己的怀中，然后小心地贮存在他心房最柔软最安全的角落，不让半分世界的险恶伤到这个孩子一丝一毫。

他没有必要告诉那个孩子，因为他是一个几近三十的中年男人了。他已经离大学足球很远很远了，离那个孩子也很远。他并非那个孩子的队友，可以把他轻易地护在自己的身后，也并非那个能把那个能让他轻展眉头的良人。

他是那个孩子的老师啊，引人正路是他的职责所在。而且他不想让那个孩子被任何人戳脊梁骨。他希望全世界的人都认识里奥，因为那个孩子的足球是世界上最美的，而不是因为他被花边小报抓到他和自己的教授鬼混。

但是错就错在他已经动心了，而爱这种东西就糟糕在藏不住。 

于是他便为那个孩子被撞肿了膝盖却不好好休息的事实而残忍打断了那个孩子一贯的祈求。

“可是…可是教授，下一场可是决赛呢，您能…”里奥这样轻柔地问讯着，佩普却第一次出声了。

“那你来这里干什么？你以后都不要再来了。”他听见自己这样说。“拖着伤腿还到处跑来跑去，难道‘不对队伍负责’现在是当巴萨罗那的队长的新标准吗？”然后亲眼所见那个孩子的目光是怎样窘迫又破碎地暗淡了下来，道着歉狼狈地落荒而逃。

是他把那个孩子赶走的，这应该是一件正确的事情。而瓜迪奥拉知道逻辑，明晰因果，却还是没办法把那个孩子带着痛意的眼神狠心赶出自己的脑海。

而且他也没办法解释自己为什么会在查看过无人等候的走廊之后等在了自己的办公室里，一等就是两个小时，直到傍晚染红了天幕，而他知道就算是校队有加训，到现在也应该已经结束了。

结果他在提着公文包准备站起来的时候被另一个人堵在了自己的办公桌后。

“所以说，您会来看我们的决赛吧？”那个少年真的很高，而他似乎丝毫没有想要降低一点自己侵略性的意思，因为他毫不退让地俯视着佩普，然后把一张门票放在了桌子上。“不是说我就愿意在场上看到你出现在看台了，但是里奥真的很在乎这个。就五分钟，在比赛开始之前和他说一句加油你就可以走了，您抽的出这五分钟的。”

“杰拉德·皮克。”佩普冲他点点头，却发现那个少年在片刻的犹豫后更加坚定地昂起了头。

“就算您知道我，我还是得坚持这个。这场比赛对里奥来说非常的重要——您不知道他为此牺牲了多少…”

“我知道你是因为你绝对是我见过最好的中后卫之一。”佩普挥了挥手，并没有丝毫被冒犯到的意思。“不过显然，你并不喜欢我。我了解了，这不会是一个问题，我还是觉得你是我见过最好的中后卫之一。”

佩普其实早就已经买好自己的门票了，不过他仍然不想影响那个孩子的比赛，于是他决定接过那张门票。但是在他即将拿起那张门票的时候，皮克的手收紧了：“告诉他。无论您有没有兴趣，告诉他，因为如果您一言不发，那就是在作恶——您给他希望却又不给他快乐，而他已经很累很累了。”

“我以为我已经拒绝过他了。”他说，在那一刻只能因为疼痛而闭上眼睛，然后听到了一声叹息。

“那还不够。这种事情可不是能讲礼貌的，您不能只是告诉他这不可能，您得把这件事甩在他的脸上，然后再使劲踩上两脚，告诉他这件事完完全全地玩完了。普通人在感情里只要疼狠了就会松手，但是里奥有两点和他们不太一样。”

“他特别耐痛，而且格外爱您。”

-

佩普在比赛开始前还是站在了巴萨罗那足球校队更衣室的门口。他走这段路的时间实在是有一点长，特别是在他其实已经有够熟悉诺坎普的构造的情况下。但是他已经到了这扇门前，而且实在是没有能继续磨蹭下去的理由了。他敲了门，而开门的人是塞尔吉奥·布斯克茨。

瓜迪奥拉看到这个孩子的眼睛亮了起来，而他还没来得及表示自己其实只想低调一点，布斯克茨就帮他做好了足以吸引所有人的开场白：“我们的功勋队长瓜迪奥拉来了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

那些队员们争先恐后地呼啦啦涌了上来，而在心中暗叹了一口气的瓜迪奥拉便得体地整理出了自己最充满了鼓励性的语气：“这是巴萨罗那第二次入围决赛圈，你们已经创造历史了。”他环顾着那些少年们明亮的眼神，然后露出了一个真心诚意地，骄傲的笑容。“但是你们比那还要更好，你们是一支能够打破历史的队伍，你们能做得更好。去把奖杯捧回来吧，因为你们完全值得。”

那些队员们快乐地拥抱着他，而佩普却自始至终都没有发现里奥的影子。他在最后才发现了依靠在更衣室另一头柜子前的皮克，而那个小伙子抱着双臂，似乎对他的到来并不感冒。在他的右边，另一排立柜隔出了一片小小的空间，而佩普现在才猜到了里奥在这段时间里都待在了哪里。

佩普看向了明显在护着那个空当的皮克，而后者轻哼了一声才移开了自己警惕的目光，不情不愿地挪开了身子。

佩普在里奥的身边蹲下的时候，里奥正在绑自己的护胫，而且在佩普靠近的时候别扭地把头别到了另一边去。

他静静地看着那个孩子认真地在那块护腿板的外面缠上了固定绷带，然后便忍不住失语了——这个孩子什么都知道。他知道自己会被针对，知道那些冲撞淤青的疼痛，知道自己在场上的每分每秒都离那些最可怕危险有多近，但是他从不曾退缩过。

这个孩子生来就是为了照亮球场的，但是佩普只是在那一刻希望自己可以变成那两块护膝板，好把那个孩子纤细的小腿和脚踝妥帖地护紧在怀里，不让任何疼痛 越过他而落在那个孩子的身上。

于是在里奥局促地试图用一个别扭的姿势完成绑带又失败了的时候，佩普轻轻地把那卷绑带从里奥的手里接了过来，轻巧地把它们交叉再交叉，然后把被截断的绑带末端细致地抹平在了那个少年的膝弯之下，从右腿到左腿。

佩普的掌心最后落在了里奥左腿的膝盖上，而他忍不住在那一刻祈祷了起来，对圣父，圣子，与圣灵，或者是任何愿意聆听他呼唤的神明。去他妈的大学足球联盟奖杯吧，纵使那是他心中最隐秘的念想之一，他只求那些神能慷慨地庇佑那个孩子能长久的奔跑于他本应所属的足球场上。

这边佩普的心里闪过了千百万种思绪，到头来反而里奥是先开口的那一个人，而且他望向佩普，嘴角上挂着的是一个那样甜的微笑。“谢谢您——之前您说的我都听到啦！您能来这里，而且让我知道您没有因为之前的事情生我的气，我真的是太高兴啦！我一定会好好比赛的。”他的两个小梨涡盛满了蜜，长睫毛快乐地扑闪着，却完全盖不住他眸子里亮起的纯然的喜色。

他就这样轻易地原谅了佩普，干干净净地忘掉了所有的不愉快，毫无芥蒂地雀跃了起来，而佩普便又不幸地想到了皮克的那番话。

他总是要让这个孩子疼的，而只要想到这个孩子终有一天会冷漠地看向他，佩普就觉得自己几乎喘不上气来。

再等等吧。因为总不可能在这么重要的比赛面前告诉这个孩子吧。佩普为自己的举动苍白地申辩着。

里奥却似乎从来没有这么高兴过。他珍惜地反复摸了摸佩普给他绑好的固定绷带，恋恋不舍地又看了好几眼才慢慢把球袜拉了上来，而佩普便也把自己的手移了下来，拂过了那个孩子红蓝相间的球袜边缘上代表着巴萨罗那校徽的盾形标志。

“我不会让您失望的。”里奥这么对他乖巧地保证。

重盾意味着守护，里奥想守护的是巴萨罗那的荣光，可是佩普却只想守护他。

 

Tbc.


End file.
